scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
That's Monstertainment
That's Monstertainment is the fifth episode of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Premise Horror host and demon chest escapee, Zomba, magically transports Scooby and the gang into the film, The Son of the Bride of the Ghost of Frankenstein. Synopsis While watching their favorite monster movie marathon, the hostess of the show, Zomba, reveals to the gang that she's watching them. Using her power of teleportation, the gang, even Vincent Van Ghoul, are sucked into the movie of The Son of the Bride of the Ghost of Frankenstein. The gang soon changes place with the characters of the movie and continue the role with Scooby as Dr. Frankenstein, Scrappy as Igor, Daphne as the Bride, and Shaggy as a messenger. Scrappy explains to Scooby that as playing the role of Dr. Frankenstein, it is his job to create a monster, much to Scooby's dislike. However, the dog-like monster is soon of Scooby's care and nurture. Meanwhile, Zomba has transported herself into the Daphne's house in pursuit of the Chest of Demons to release what they've captured and destroy it. She's used her powers to successfully overthrow the alarm and series of traps. Using beams from her eyes she'd opened the secret hiding place only to discover the chest was a fake. Flim-Flam then tells Zomba that they have the chest with them and challenges her to get it, soon shocked by convenient transporting power. The chase ends as Zomba chases Shaggy and Scooby onto the blades of the windmill. In a attempt to get them, Zomba is victim to the racing blades. Being flung through the air, she falls into the open chest and is again trapped with the evil spirits of the chest. Vincent then explains that without Zomba in the realms of mortality, her curse has been broken releasing the gang out of the movie... with a little more than they came with. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Scrappy-Doo ** Daphne Blake ** Flim-Flam Supporting characters: * Vincent Van Ghoul Villains: * Zomba * Dr. Frankenscoob's monster Other characters: * Dr. Frankenstein * Egad * Villagers ** Village leader * Dada-Doo * Mumsy-Doo Locations * Daphne Blake's home * Village in The Son of the Bride of the Ghost of Frankenstein ** Cemetery ** Dr. Frankenstein's castle Objects * Chest of Demons Vehicles * TBA Cast Notes/trivia * Bogel and Weerd aren't in this episode despite the fact it was their goal to contact each monster released from the Chest of Demons. Cultural references * The logo Scooby appears on says "Ranna Rarrera", a reference to Hanna-Barbera, the original company which produced Scooby-Doo. * Scooby (as Dr. Frankenscoob) gleefully observes, "It's alive! It's alive!" This of course is a famous quote (and cliché) from the 1931 Boris Karloff version of Frankenstein. Scooby is quoting Dr. Frankenstein (played by Colin Clive). * An approximation of the Popeye theme is played when Scooby consumes the Scooby Snacks in this episode. * All supporting characters (other than Vincent Van Ghoul and Flim-Flam) are given roles that are recurring in the "Frankenstein" movie mythos: ** Scrappy is Egad, an obvious reference to Igor, Dr. Frankenstein's misshapen servant and lab assistant. ** Daphne seems to take a mashup of two different characters in her movie role. She has the hair and appearance of the Bride of Frankenstein (Elsa Lanchester), but her dialogue's indication (betrothed to the doctor, who gets so distracted by his work he neglects her) she is Elizabeth, Victor Frankenstein's fiancee. ** Shaggy's role of Constable Von Shaggobon is a reference to a recurring role of the concerned lawman (Inspector Kemp, Burgomeister Humboldt, Captain Kessler) who goes to investigate what the Doctor is up to when the townspeople start to get worried about Frankenstein's unnatural work. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Cemetery is misspelt "cemetary". Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 29, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! and the Movie Monsters DVD released on November 20, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo episodes